Industrial filters, such as liquid-gas separators, include a filter element that is surrounded by a metal screen that is typically formed of expanded metal. To form the cylindrical screen, a sheet of screen material is rolled into cylindrical form and the opposed longitudinal edges are joined by a metal clip which is clamped to the edges.
In practice it has been found that in some cases the metal clip will not securely fasten the edges of the screen together with the result that the screen could unroll. Further, the clamped joint using the metal clip may not be entirely smooth so that edges of the screen could by exposed which could cut or tear the paper of the filter element.